Love and Hope for Luigi and Daisy
by AChan251143
Summary: Luigi doesn't have a true love but will that turn when he meets Daisy? You will have to read!
1. The meetup

Hi. This is my first fanfic. Apologies for if it is bad, - AChan251143

* * *

_Love and Hope for Luigi and Daisy_

_Chapter1 – The meet-up_

_A Beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi was swinging his golf club whilst playing a round of golf._

Luigi: Yes! Another Birdie!

_Whilst across town, Daisy was shopping in Toad Town._

Daisy: What a bargain! I'll get that.

_But unlike Mario and Peach, Luigi doesn't have a girlfriend and Daisy doesn't have a boyfriend._

_At the end of the day, they would go back to where they live, Mario would talk to Luigi in the garden and Peach would talk to Daisy who's in SarasaLand by loud-speaker._

Mario: Well how was your day, bro?

Luigi: Fine...

Mario: What do you mean fine? I heard from Toad that you did well in golf. A birdie in every hole! I can't do that; I live my life in tennis, really.

Luigi: I don't have a girlfriend.

Mario: I know, but there has to...

Luigi: I mean you have Peach. Lucky. And I don't.

Mario: But there has to be someone you can love, and same applies to her! I know who...

Luigi: ...

_Princess Peach's Castle 3__rd__ floor_

Peach: Well Daisy, how was your shopping?

Daisy: Good...

Peach: What do you mean good? I heard from Toadette that you found a heck of a lot of Bargains in Toad Town today. I'm not that lucky. I only find 1 or 2 every time I go shopping! But there must be something bothering you; what is wrong?

Daisy: I don't have a boyfriend.

Peach: Rubbish! There must be...

Daisy: But you have Mario! Saviour of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Peach: Rubbish! There must be... that's it!!!

Daisy: What's it?

Peach: Mario has a younger but shy twin brother called Luigi, but he is tired after a long round of golf so he can't make it down to the train station.

Daisy: Fine, but I want to be left alone so that I can talk to him myself.

Peach: That's OK with me and Mario.

Daisy: Good, and thanks.

_1 Hour later, at Toad Town Train Station_

Mario: Peach, I'm just concerned on how this will go.

Peach: Don't worry Mario, this should go well.

Mario: OK...

_The train pulls into the station_

Mario: Talk about travelling 1st class.

Peach: Yeah, luxury.

Daisy: Hey Mario and Peach!

Peach and Mario: Hi Daisy!

Peach: Well shall we walk back up?

Daisy: Sure, but remember what I said alright?

Peach: I know.

_Later, at Princess Peach's Castle_

Mario: I think you should start to walk up to Luigi's bedroom, Daisy. Alone.

Peach: He's right. Besides, you asked to be alone when I spoke to you on loud-speaker.

Daisy: I think I know.

_Daisy then walks upstairs and knocks on Luigi's bedroom door but who knows what happens next? You'll have to keep reading!_

_

* * *

  
_

Please R&R! Remember that this is my 1st Fanfic – AChan251143


	2. Luigi's on a rescue mission

Hey, Guys. This is Ch2 of my first Fanfic. Enjoy. – AChan251143

Contains mild language

_Love and Hope for Luigi and Daisy_

_Chapter 2 – Luigi's on a rescue mission_

Daisy (Nervous): I'm not feeling that brave now.

Luigi: Mario had to tell me. I'm nervous now.

_Knock Knock_

Luigi: Come in!

_Door Opens_

Luigi: Ah, You must be Daisy. Pleased to meet you.

Daisy: And you must be Luigi. I'm happy to meet you too!

Luigi (Thinking): I like her...No- LOVE her! I just hope things go well.

Daisy (Thinking): I like the looks of him... In fact I LOVE him! Hope he likes me

Daisy: Peach told me so much about you!

Luigi: And Mario told me so much about you!

_An Hour Later of a lot of talking..._

Daisy: Luigi, it was nice talking to you, I want to tell you something, though...

Luigi: And that is?

Daisy: I...

_SMASH!!!_

Luigi: Damn! What the hell was that!?

Daisy: I have no clue!

Tatanga: I'm sorry, but did I disturb you? Hahaha!

Luigi: Who the hell are you!?!

Daisy: No! It can't be...

Tatanga: Daisy! Hand over the power crystals that I'm seeking! NOW!

Daisy: I don't know what the hell you're talking about! We've disgust this before in a recent attack!

Luigi: He's a regular villain?

Daisy: Yes and he's really...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Luigi: Daisy! NOOO!

_What happened was Tatanga shot ropes that were linked to his spacecraft. The ropes then flew towards Daisy, tied her and lifted her towards him._

Daisy: Luigi! Help me!!!

Luigi: Don't worry Daisy!

Daisy: You creep, Tatanga! Luigi will rescue me! Wait and see!

Tatanga: I'd love to see him try!

_1 hour later of intense efforts_

Luigi: NOOOO!!!! I failed to save Daisy! How can I be so irresponsible!?

Daisy: He didn't come! He didn't come!

_Daisy starts crying_

Tatanga: See? What did I tell you! Hehehe!

Daisy: Shut up!

_Back in E. Gadd's Laboratory_

E. Gadd: Right, FLUDD's yours for this mission; I've packed all the nozzles. Anything else?

Luigi: Tell Mario and Peach where I am.

E. Gadd: Certainly.

Luigi: Thanks.

_17 minutes later_

Mario: Hey, Gadd. Where's Luigi?

E. Gadd: Didn't you hear about the kidnapping of Daisy? Luigi has gone to rescue her!

Mario: They were just talking and it ends up to a kidnapping!?

E. Gadd: Unfortunately that's the case...

Mario: I just hope Luigi's fine...

_Back in Dimble Wood... (Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story reference)_

Luigi: 3 miles and still no sign of Tatanga's lair. What do you think, FLUDD?

FLUDD: I should head towards the Blubble Lake and Bumpsy Plains Border _(Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story reference)_

Luigi: OK thanks_._

_Later_

Luigi: gasp... This must be the place!

Wario: Of that stinking creep?!?! Of course it is!!!

Luigi: Wario, what are you doing here?

Wario: That fat muppet nicked 1,000 coins off my bank account! What a fraudster! I believe that he is a tramp and he's also kidnapped Daisy! That alien is a fat tramp!!!

Luigi: How did you know he kidnapped Daisy?!

Wario: I saw his nixed up spacecraft fly over and I heard her scream for help.

Luigi Tell you what... I help you find your stolen coins and you help me find Daisy?

Wario: Could use a little help... Deal!

Luigi: Thanks!

_Later in the lair..._

Luigi: 2 hours and no sign of our target, Daisy and your coins.

Wario: This is going to take LONG...

Luigi: Sure is and...

Daisy: NOOOO.............

Luigi: That was Daisy! Come on Wario!

_Whilst hiding behind the door, Luigi and Wario heard metal falling on the floor_

Wario: My coins!

Luigi: Well this is our target room...

Wario: Here...Equip yourself with a laser rifle. I found them just here lying on the floor.

Luigi: It's OK. I've FLUDD, a water sprayer.

Wario: Oh, yeah! Aliens don't like water. Good weapon!

Luigi: Wait hold on...

Wario: I can hear that alien.

Luigi: His name's Tatanga.

Wario: Oh. And Daisy...

Tatanga: Well where's Luigi now then...

Daisy: Shut up!

Tatanga: Grrr....

Daisy: what are you gonna do, huh?

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Daisy: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!...........

Luigi: DAISY!!!

_What happened was that Tatanga shot an electric beam from a handgun. The electric then touched Daisy, electrocuted her and made her scream..._

Wario: You've blown our cover! But for good reason... lets confront him!!

_And so Luigi and Wario advance into the room with Wario taking the lead. But will the confrontation go successfully? You'll have to keep reading!_

Ch2 of my first Fanfic! Please R&R – Achan251143


	3. Pandora's Prediction

Hey, sorry for the wait, school works catching on. This is Ch3 of my first fanfic – AChan251143

Contains mild violence and one use of strong language

* * *

_Love and hope for Luigi and Daisy_

_Chapter 3 Pandora's Prediction_

Wario: Freeze!

Luigi: Put your hands in the air!

Daisy: Luigi!

Luigi: Daisy!

Wario: I said freeze, Tatanga!

Tatanga: Well, well, well... Look what we have here... Green 'stache and Garlic guy.

Luigi: It's Luigi, idiot!

Wario: The name's Wario, muppet!

Tatanga: You want this the easy way or the hard way?

Wario & Luigi: THE HARD WAY!

Tatanga: Fine...

_Tatanga then fired a ball of green goo at Wario. It then hit Wario hard, making him very angry..._

Wario: Arrghh! I've got goo on my favourite set! I've got goo on my motherfucking favourite set! _(OVERRIDE House of the dead Detective Washington reference)_

Tatanga: Heh heh heh... Just me and you, plumber.

Luigi: The name's Luigi, idiot!

Tatanga: Shut up and take THIS!!!

_BANG!!!_

Luigi: Guh!!...

Daisy: AHHHH!!!! LUIGI!!!

Tatanga: Look at him, Daisy! I'm ha... wait, what that smells!

Daisy: Should've read about the Wario Waft, a deadly fart of garlic from Wario!

Tatanga: ARGHH!!! Can't breathe...

_Tatanga lays on the floor unconscious. Wario finishes him off with a laser rifle shot in the head. He then frees Daisy, who ran straight towards Luigi._

Daisy: Luigi! Please don't die! You mean a lot to me! Please don't die!..

_Daisy lies beside Luigi crying._

Wario: No, Luigi has a good chance of surviving as long as you follow my instructions!

Daisy: Yes, anything for Luigi!

Wario: I'm gonna call Toad, M.C.P.D. Toads 1 & 17 and M.C.E.D Toad 4. You carry Luigi and I'll carry my coins and we'll be picked up by helicopter, sound good? _(M.C.P.D. stands for Mushroom City Police Department and M.C.E.D stands for Mushroom City Emergency Department)_

Daisy: Yes, fine...

Wario: Well let's go, then...

_45 mins later_

M.C.E.D. Toad 4: What the hell happened to Luigi?!

M.C.P.D. Toad 1: Who in the world was the dangerous criminal?!

Wario: Land the helicopter!

_And the Toad crew fly towards Peach's Castle, only to send alarms throughout Toad Town..._

Toad civilian 1: What's with the helicopter?

Toad civilian 2: Don't know...

M.C.P.D. Toad 11: Luigi's critically injured...

M.C.P.D. Toad 7: Tatanga's shot dead...

M.C.P.D. Toad 2: ...By Wario...

M.C.P.D. Toad 5: And alarms have spread through this here town...

Toad civilians: WHAT!!?!!...

_Back in Peach's Castle..._

Mario: What's the news?

Wario: Luigi's been shot, and...

Mario & Peach: WHAT!?

Wario: I suggest you follow my public services Toad friends to find out more...

M.C.E.D. Toad 4: Critical...

Mario: What?! No! That can't happen to Luigi!

Peach: Goodness! Mario try to calm down!

_7 hours later and Luigi steps outside, only to be greeted by two very familiar people..._

Luigi: Hey!

Mario & Daisy: LUIGI!!!

Daisy runs over to him and gives him an really tight hug

Luigi: Ack! I can't breathe!

Daisy: Sorry, sweet.

Mario: Bro! Much better I see...

Luigi: No kidding! Well I have to go somewhere. Wait here you two, OK?

Mario & Daisy: Fine.

_Mario went inside but Daisy had other things on her mind; follow Luigi or respects his wishes? After 10 minutes of wondrous thinking, curiosity got the better of her, so she slipped into Toad Town quickly but then saw Luigi in Pandora's Penthouse of Precise Predictions. So she hid in to see what was going on._

Pandora: Hello again Luigi. I heard that you were on a rescue mission with Wario but you were shot...

Luigi: Yes, true

Pandora: On future missions, I wish you great care; I can predict that your girlfriend has to team up with Toadette, Peach and Mona to rescue Mario, Luigi, Toad and Wario.

Daisy (Thinking): What!? That's gonna be true?!

Luigi: What a prediction.

Pandora: Anyway, to tell you what you paid for...

Luigi: Ready...

Pandora: I can see a sunset with hills and a never ending road. I can see Luigi walking down it with Daisy. And at a green lamppost Daisy comes close with Luigi and kisses Luigi on the cheek and Luigi can hear Daisy say: "I love you Luigi"...

Luigi: That's a prediction I will have to thoroughly think about; thanks a lot, Pandora.

Pandora: No worries. I predict that you will need something from Merlin, go along and seek that piece of advice, now...

Luigi: I will and thanks once again, Pandora!

Pandora: Good luck on your adventures, Luigi...

_Daisy prepared to sneak out but..._

Pandora: And Princess? You don't think that I know you're there?

Daisy: Gasp...

Pandora: Please take a seat.

_Daisy then walks over to take a seat_

Daisy: So was that prediction true, Pandora?

Pandora: I believe so... and I can tell you that Luigi is being given 2 items by Merlin to make you two have a happy and long relationship...

Daisy: Woah.

Pandora: And I do believe Luigi will be done in about 5 minutes so I'd better hurry back to Peach's Castle.

Daisy: I will and thanks once again, Pandora!

Pandora: Good luck on your adventures, Daisy...

_What Pandora predicted really put Daisy into a wondrous position and what Merlin merchandised Luigi with really put him into a wondrous position as well; but what is the wondrous position and what are the 2 items of merchandise? You'll have to keep reading!_

* * *

This is Ch3 of my first fanfic! Apologies for delay once again! Please R&R! – Achan251143


	4. Daisy's on a rescue mission

Ok, before anyone asks why the 1 year wait, it's a life story. Yeah I send my apologies for not submitting more chapters to this story but there are some things that happened that I do not wish to tell or talk about.

This is Ch4 of my first fanfic – AChan251143 with apologies for delay

* * *

NOTE: THERE ARE RIOTS CURRENTLY TAKING PLACE IN THE UK. EXPECT DELAYS OF CHAPTERS BEING SUBMITTED. MY HOMETOWN IN THE NORTH IS UNDER POTENTIAL THREAT. TO FIND OUT MORE GO TO THE BBC WEBSITE., 08/08/11

* * *

_Love and hope for Luigi and Daisy_

_Chapter 4 Daisy's on a rescue mission_

_Peach's Castle 3__rd__ floor, Luigi's room, Luigi was studying the 2 products that Merlin gave him he was still wondering what they were for. Then Mario came in making Luigi jump._

Mario: What's up bro?

Luigi: Nothing much...

Mario: What's that you got there?

Luigi: 2 products which Merlin supplied me with and I have no idea what they're used for.

Mario: Let's have a look

Luigi: Sure, here catch

_Mario caught it easily_

Mario: Says here: Relationship Dust, dust all over boyfriend/girlfriend whilst he/she is sleeping.

Luigi: You think that'll work?

Mario: Should do, Merlin's products should work all the time. Send the other one

Luigi: Here, catch!

_Mario didn't catch this one easily that time_

Mario: Says here: Luck pellets, consume 1 and luck will be just around the corner should you find yourself in a difficult situation. Caution: The results can vary.

Luigi: I'm not sure about that one

Mario: I'm sure it can work

Luigi: Perhaps, but I still don't know

Toad: Guest requesting Luigi

Luigi: Let him in

_Wario came in_

Luigi: Good day

Wario: Hi

Mario: Hi, what brings you here?

Wario: Thought I'd drop by for a visit, you ok from that head wound Luigi?

Luigi: Still hurts, but good thanks

Wario: Glad to here it and... Wait; do you hear something?

_The 4 of them listened carefully; they could hear something like stones dropping onto the ground below_

Toad: This doesn't sound...Look the wall's peeling off!

Wario: Oh Crap...

_Then 4 ropes slashed out onto them, knocking them out cold, it appeared to be one of Bowser Jr's siblings, who caught them, tied them and thrown into a cage_

_Meanwhile, Peach, Daisy and Toadette can clearly hear what was going on in the kitchen._

Toadette: It's clearly coming from Luigi's room, what on earth is going on up there?

Peach: We'd better have a look, see what exactly is going on

_The three of them raced upstairs and reached Luigi's room_

Peach: Daisy, go in there and see if you can find out what's wrong with Luigi, we'll wait out here.

Daisy: Ok

_Daisy then enters Luigi's room, noticing the gaping hole in the wall and another hole in the roof. She rushed to the hole in the wall only to see the 4 of them kidnapped and regaining consciousness_

Daisy: Luigi!

Peach and Toadette ran into the room towards the hole in the wall, only to react in a similar way to Daisy

Peach: Mario!

Toadette: Toad!

Mario: Never mind us! We'll get out of this!

_Peach and Daisy fell down in tears, whilst Toadette had other things in her mind. Call the M.C.P.D.? (Mushroom City Police Department)Or go after her fiancée herself? After 10 minutes of wondrous thinking, she grabbed a rifle and took off after Bowser Jr 2. Peach and Daisy continued to cry for another 5 or so minutes until they realised that Toadette had made off after them. Peach followed, but Daisy stayed put. Toadette's managed to follow Bowser Jr 2 into Dimble Wood (A place from Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story) towards a cave dug inside a hillside._

Peach: Toadette!

Toadette: Shut up! They're in this here cave.

Peach: What do we do then?

Toadette: Creep in...

_Toadette taking the lead, the two of them crept into the cave which was dimly lit, they continued for about another 5 minutes until they reached a door that was half open. Peach and Toadette peered in to have a look_

Toadette: Shit...

_Both of them saw the kidnapped 4 and Bowser Jr 2. Mario was tied to a wooden post, Luigi was tied upside-down from the ceiling, Wario was locked in a hole in the floor and Toad was locked in a hole in the wall._

Peach: Okay, so what now?

Toadette: Wait for a minute or two then go at Bowser Jr 2?

Peach I'm not sure, what if we get tied as well?

Toadette: Good point, we'll wait...

_5 minutes later..._

Toadette: Let's go...NOW!

Toadette opened fire, giving Bowser Jr 2 a big fright. He counter attacked by spitting out a fireball, directly hitting Toadette's feet, tripping her up...

Toadette: Oww!

Toad: Toadette!

Bowser Jr 2: HAHAHA, you think you could rescue your friends from ME? HAHAHA, funniest joke ever!...

Peach: Fuck you!

_Peach then lobbed rocks the size of Bowser Jr 2's Head at his head causing him to run around in panic, so much panic that he ended up running towards Peach who had her umbrella at the ready, then WHACK!, knocked him unconscious._

Peach: Now THAT'S a joke there lying there on the floor, heh heh heh...

_Peach then moved to Free Mario, but Bowser Jr 2 quickly regained consciousness and grabbed Peach by the leg, making her trip up..._

Peach: Ahhh!

Mario: Peach!

_Bowser Jr 2 then pinned her to the floor, tied her up and left her there..._

Bowser Jr 2: Ha, another chance gone for you 6 slackers...

_But he somehow chocked on his own saliva and spat a fireball at the door hinge, which made the door fall off its hinges, revealing Daisy..._

Bowser Jr 2: OMG Another one of you loons, I'll finish her off more quicker than you Peach!

_But when he turned to look back at Daisy he saw her running towards him with her umbrella..._

Bowser Jr 2: Oh, not again...

_Daisy knocked him out twice as hard as Peach did, as everyone else cheered..._

Daisy: YOU can talk

Peach: Nice one Daisy, us 6 owes you one!

Daisy: Nah, no big deal...

Wario: Whatdya mean no big deal, we were practically helpless and you just swoop in to save the day!

Daisy: Well you do have a point, Wario...

Luigi: But so did Pandora...

_Daisy then instantly ran over to Luigi and hugged him until Bowser Jr 2 regained consciousness..._

Bowser Jr 2: Me...no...give..up...me...always...win...

Luigi: Give it up already! You were beat up by three of us already!

Toad: Lay it off now!

_Just then a explosion occurred, tearing away a whole face of a wall, followed by smoke. Then 4 figures, three that resembled the shape of Toads and the other one tall and rather lanky, but who are they? You'll have to keep reading!_

* * *

This is Ch4 of my first fanfic! Apologies for LONG delay once again! Please R&R! – AChan251143

* * *

If you wish to catch up with the riots in the UK, then please do visit the BBC news channel


End file.
